The World is Not Enough
by xXFiascoXx
Summary: There isn't a thing that a Mother wouldn't do for her child...Even if it was to give that child the world-one realm at a time. T for poison! One shot!


A short fic based on the lyrics from, "The World Is Not Enough" by Garbage!

My perception of the Evil Queen and the love she has for her child, Raven.

* * *

_"The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start...my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart...my love "_

The Queen awaited highly anticipated news as deep violet eyes kept on the child who was busy tugging on the dark hair of her doll. With each moment that passed, the Evil Queen's dark mind began ticking and twisting on what future she was going to mold for the child before her—her child. She was confident that whatever were to come her way when she takes over the throne, she would overcome successfully.

But she wondered sometimes…

This child; the same child that she had grown to love unconditionally, the child that she had carried for 9 months within herself, this little girl who was destined to carve another—much deeper route of evil within her own chapter of a long fairytail…_what type of Queen would she truly come to be? Would she be merciless? Would she be the Queen of true fear and a powerful character to rip another page into destiny? Or would she be as spineless as the male who helped create her?_

It was something that the Evil Queen could never figure out; though she hoped for her legacy to be carried throughout the ages much like the Evil Queen carried the weight of her mother and her mother before that. She didn't want her child to be weak. She didn't want her child to know fear when she was to take over the kingdom.

The Evil Queen smiled gently to the dark haired girl and grabbed a hold of the babbling toddler, bringing her into her lap and just sighed.

The child looked up to her mother with familiar violet eyes and immediately sought refuge within her bosom and just sighed in content—feeling safe with her mother as she curled into the woman; being content with the woman's arms wrapping around her.

"My sweet child…" The Evil Queen kept her voice gentle enough not to disturb the resting child, but loud enough to be heard.

_"I know how to hurt_

_I know how to heal_

_I know what to show and what to conceal…"_

Her voice cradled the child as she looked down to the dark haired girl and continued to smile; running fingers through the dark strands as she felt the child breath against her.

_"I know when to talk._

_And I know when to touch…_

_No-one ever died from wanting too much…"_

The Evil Queen wanted her child to know what it took to be a true Queen and what lengths had to be measured to rule a kingdom as graceful and poised as traditions ago; remain collected in the face of death and to never flinch if blood needed to be spilled. These were the values that she needed to instill within the girl now because the Queen knew, her daughter was a natural born leader; regal, poised and ambitious.

She lifted the little hand of her daughter; rubbing the back of it with her thumb with a gentle sigh as she leaned down to kiss the top of her head feeling more connected now with the girl than ever before. She would give the world to this child; do unexplained things to be sure that her future was secure and stable. She wanted to give her an easy way instead of enduring a lifetime of pain and misery; neglect and heartache like she had; though it wasn't all bad.

Her husband; the Good King was indeed a good man. His morals were different of course and naturally he would want a lighter path for his only daughter—a much happier journey, but the Evil Queen had more say so. Regardless if she was married or not, the Queen would always get what she wanted. She could only shake her head as she remembered the countless conversations she had with the man about the matter.

_"People like us_

_Know how to survive_

_There's no point in living_

_If you can't feel alive."_

Her dagger like orbs looked towards the window of her bedroom and could see a storm coming in. The atmosphere became thick with moisture and the static charge could be felt all around; she knew the storm was going to be strong much like the cold heart of the Evil Queen, but she noticed—each gentle roll of thunder across the forested sky, her child would cling a little tighter to her chest and in return she would move the baby under the dire wolf pelt blanket; resting against the backboard of the large bed and watched as the storm of war rolled through her realm within Ever More.

She was anticipating this over the course of a few years; before the birth of her daughter and the newly placed treaty of the multiple realms that inhabited Ever More, but that didn't matter to the Evil Queen. She could care less if the treaty was right before her in large text with her signature on it, right alongside the White Queen and Queen of Hearts. It didn't matter. For the weak couldn't be in the same league of evil as the Evil Queen. At this point…death must be an option and it was highly anticipated.

_"We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill_

_If we can't have it all_

_Then nobody will"_

The Queen took a deep breath as a surge of lightening flashed right before her window and to follow was a loud cackling boom of thunder.

It frightened the girl. The power that was going haywire outside; she feared it. She grabbed a hold of her mother's gown with her little hands and began to cry. Her whimpers brought on a gentle hush from the matriarch as she now stood to her feet; rocking the baby back and forth and walked around the room as the storm went on outside.

_"I feel safe_

_I feel scared_

_I feel ready_

_And yet unprepared_

_The world is not enough"_

She gentle rubbed the back of her child against her chest as she turned to a quick knock on her chamber door. It opened soon after a nod as she consoled her child and violet eyes remained on one of her war generals, whom had been deployed to Wonderland about a year ago under the Evil Queen's guidance.

"Milady…Wonderland is now in a state of chaos. Your plan is a success. All inhabitants of Wonderland are falling in piles like it is a plague."

She could only smile as she nodded to her general and her eyes danced back to the storm outside. The Queen could feel vitality course through her veins from the news she had just received. She could feel power surge through her core and leave her in a state euphoria. This is what she wanted to taste. This is what she wanted to feel.

_"But it is such a perfect place to start...my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart...my love_

_The world is not enough_

_No nowhere near enough_

_The world is not enough…"_

Soon enough, her maidens came into the room to place the young princess to bed; tucked safely within her blankets and watched over by the all-powerful Queen. They dressed her for war and placed on her dangerous looking crown and escorted her out into the field, where all her generals waited for her. In respect, they bow and become envious on how well this plan worked. It would be only a matter of time before Wonderland was to be under the Queen's control and as soon as that was to happen, it would be contorted into a kingdom ruled by her daughter as she saw fit—high hopes for the young princess..

"Milady….are you ready?"

"Yes…" She nods to the generals before they all vanish into the portal where a now chaotic kingdom would submit to a new Queen.

* * *

This is my adaptation of how the Evil Queen was sentenced to a Mirror Prison. In Raven's Story it is mentioned that the Evil Queen poisoned Wonderland...WELL! I like to make it extreme and had her actually poison the folks-not make Wonderland crazier than what it already was. Dead bodies! Chaos! why not?!

Ran across a picture of Charlize Theron and her adaptation of the Evil Queen and boom! Fanfic!

R&R if you'd please and thank you!


End file.
